


Be My Bitch

by Greyyyyy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyyyyy/pseuds/Greyyyyy
Summary: 短小的破车是献给基友的生贺





	Be My Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> 时间设定2013年

“Gareth——”只要Gareth半只脚跨进了更衣室，Sergio的大嗓门必定立刻响起，光着膀子的皇马队长像道旋风一样刮到威尔士人身边，再狠狠地把他裹挟进去：“适应得还好吗？”混着浓重口音的英语让Gareth颤巍巍地扯起嘴角，头点得像拨浪鼓。在他干净的侧颊上用力亲一口，再顺畅无比地拍一把他的屁股，在Gareth还没来得及张嘴前Sergio就转身走了，继续把他不可抗拒的光和热散播到更衣室的每个角落。

“Gracias…”把刚学上的感谢封回喉咙里，Gareth低着头坐到自己的储物柜前，右边的法国人友善地拍拍他的肩膀：“你会习惯的。”唯一的熟人现在正挂在他左边的巴西后卫身上，金色的发梢和蓬蓬头搅在一起：“别小瞧Gareth——”显然克罗地亚人的西语水平比他高好几个档次，后半句话逗得法国人大声笑起来，眼角的褶子攒在一块。

Gareth适应得不快，但几场比赛后他也能大概明白队友的手势，隔着半个球场的怒吼的含义，但他始终搞不明白Sergio。难以捉摸的热情，坚硬得近似凶狠——威尔士人搓着湿漉漉的头发，没注意到不远处西班牙人别有用意的目光。

-

更衣室里的人都散得差不多了，彼此熟络的西班牙人发出的噪音在走廊外面都还听得见，Luka在被Marcelo按着脑袋扯走前还不忘跟Gareth摆摆手，一脸抱歉的笑。唯独梳分头的皇马队长还在自己衣柜前磨磨唧唧，不知道在等谁。

“Gareth，你留一下。”收拾完东西的威尔士人已经在琢磨今天的晚饭，这下差点没被Sergio吓得坐回椅子上：“Sergio...队长？”下一刻他记得的只有西班牙人侵略的吻，依旧带着Sergio特有的热烈和缠绵，撬开他的齿缝往更深处席卷。Gareth被亲得迷迷糊糊，因惊吓而僵住的双臂茫然地任Sergio制住压过头顶。

“腿张开点。”Sergio的另一只手扯松了Gareth的裤带，挤进他膝盖间的腿磨蹭着，得到Gareth压抑的一声喘息。后者在刚结束不久的比赛里进了球，淋浴后酸软的肌肉已经难以支撑他的体重：“不，Sergio…”害怕滑下去而拽紧了Sergio的手臂，Gareth整个人都贴上了西班牙人，不自觉地迎合他的动作。

“Gareth，你在热刺的时候也这样吗，”Sergio眯起双眼，落在他耳廓上的唇齿使上点劲便轻易地挤出Gareth变了调的一声呻吟：“被队友按在更衣室里操，叫得像个骚货。”西班牙人甚至还没有上手，摩擦间Gareth紧绷在内裤下的阴茎就已经硬挺起来。“我以为你起码能撑久一点的——什么英国人的保守内敛之类的屁话，看来真的没什么说服力。”

“不……”破碎的抵抗混着带鼻音的哭腔，听上去更像是邀请，Gareth眨着蓝眼睛，连合腿的力气都没有。“我都在想还有没有要用润滑剂的必要了——你屁股里不会还含着其他人的东西吧？”裤子滑落到脚踝，Gareth不受控制地颤抖，脸红成一片。“不回答就算默认了？让我猜猜…Modric，你的好前辈？还是Cris…刚来就跟皇马的头牌搞上，你也没这个能耐——”

Sergio的语气越发轻浮，手上的动作却越发凶狠，隔着内裤撸动威尔士人的阴茎：“没有…Sergio，我要——”后半句话被啜泣打断，Gareth耸动着腰压不住尖叫，射了一裤子。带着腥膻味的体液沾到了Sergio的手上，惹得他半怒半笑地挑眉：“这么快就射了，看来你很喜欢这样嘛小骚货，不过还没完呢。”

和着Gareth的精液，Sergio没费多大劲就把两根手指都塞进了他的后穴，暗自赞叹Gareth的炙热紧致，Sergio重新把唇贴上Gareth被冷落许久的颈侧和耳畔：“你说我要在这里留下多少个痕迹比较好？”威尔士人摇着头，只知道跟着Sergio手指进出的节奏呻吟。虎牙划过肌肤的触感让Gareth绷紧了腰，又在下一次深入的撞击中垮了下来。热衷于在他白得过分的侧颈上落下啃咬的痕迹，Sergio突然抽开手推开一步：“跪下来。”

失去了所有依靠的Gareth踉跄着扑倒在长椅上，吃痛的呜咽声让Sergio差点压不住理智：“跪好，”拖着Gareth的腰把他往自己胯下带，Sergio小声咒骂着，硬得开始流前液的阴茎顶上他的屁股：“给我叫大声点。”

Gareth紧得过分。Sergio皱着眉头挺腰，被夹得差点射出来，只能连哄带劝地哄着Gareth，手上套弄的动作还不能断：“Gareth，放松点——”湿答答的头发乱成一片随着Sergio小幅度的抽插摇晃，Gareth泛红的眼角挂着泪花，身后的小穴倒是吞吐得卖力。“叫出来，Gareth，我要听到你的声音。”掐着Gareth的窄腰，Sergio一巴掌扇在他臀上，逼迫Gareth哑哑地叫出声来：“Sergio…Se——”

西班牙人喜欢他的英腔，于是打得更起劲了：“大声点，说你喜欢被操，喜欢像个婊子一样被灌一肚子精液。”Gareth气都喘不匀，在Sergio熟练的前后夹击下又射了第二次，整个人软成一滩，梦游一样地重复Sergio的话：“喜欢…喜欢被Sergio操，我是婊子…喜欢被内射一肚子精液…”高潮后过度敏感的后穴在Sergio的操干下无助地筋挛，内壁收缩舔咬着西班牙人的阴茎，引爆了压缩到至极的快感。

Sergio闷哼着挺腰，精液把Gareth的屁股填得满满的。抽出阴茎时浊白的液体被一起带出，顺着Gareth抽搐的大腿肌滑下，色情得一塌糊涂。Sergio靠在椅子上整理衣物，欣赏仍跪在原地的Gareth高潮后空洞的样子：一身汗水和精液，嘴唇和耳颈都被啃咬得红肿，被操得合不拢的后穴还在轻微地抽动，淌着Sergio的精液。

西班牙人满意地起身，丢下一条干净的毛巾和一张纸条，Gareth蜷缩起身体，涣散的眼神难以聚焦：“…Sergio……”大致清理一下自己，Gareth颤巍巍地靠在衣柜上，攥紧被丢下的纸条：上面写了一串号码。

喘着气，Gareth把它输进了手机：“不想这件事被披露出去，明天训练后就留下来。我会在同一个地方等你。”新发送来的一条短信已经躺在他的手机里，没有标注发送者。Gareth咬着下唇，按过键盘：“…好。”


End file.
